


Rockman X: Final Frontier

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, Developing Relationship, Family Dynamics, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Multi, Protectiveness, Robots, Sequel, The Day of Sigma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Sequel to Rockman X: Last CreationRefusing his brother’s offer, X joins the Maverick Hunters as temporary commander.[First premise of the story holds.]X’s answer causes Humanity to rethink their actions. Speaking of humanity,“I-impossible!” X’s eyes widened in surprise. The hologram nodded, smiling at his final creation. “Glad to see you too X.”





	1. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X decides. One of them will remember this forever.
> 
> Vile now has a reason why he keeps coming back. o-o

“[ **I’m sorry.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511882)”

 

“Come again?” Vile feigns ignorance.

 

 _X knew he was taking a risk if he were to refuse the offer when both comrades were down to the count, but he wouldn’t betray his principle nor would he lie to Vile._ _Manufactured as a Hunter, Vile would dispose of his friends even if he agreed to join. It was the most logical decision._ _Pointing his blaster towards Vile, X positions himself for battle._

 

“This is my answer!”

 

“Heh.” Vile points his blaster in turn. “You better not underestimate me or you know what will happen to them.”

‘I just need to stall before the reinforcement come.’ X knew he contacted HQ before facing Sigma, but would they have enough personnel to spare? X isn’t going to like this one bit. Staring at the maverick, X takes a deep breath and answers back, “Right back at you.”

 

* * *

 

X does the first shot, immediately dashing and jumping back when Vile retaliated with a low blow shot. Continuously shooting, X used the terminals as barricades from Vile’s shots. X peeked over and nearly got Vile’s cannon by his shoulder, ‘I have to make sure he doesn’t get close to the bodies.’

 

“How did Sigma recruit you?” X called out, standing just in time to shoot Vile before he dashed forward and kicked Zero’s unconscious form. ‘Seriously, what did Zero do to you Vava?!’

“Broke me out of prison, promised I’d get to fight you and watch the world dye red? The usual.” Vile glowered as he noticed X used this opportunity to drag the bodies away from shooting range.

“Oh. I also hate Zero and that rookie! That’s all!” Vile called out as he reached for a corpse as a literal meat shield as X let out a charge shot.

 

“Pay attention damn it!” Tossing the body at X, Vile was able to land a hit towards X’s lower extremities before diving down and dodging yet another killer charge shot.

“I am-! (X dodged another attack) You really need to see a psychiatrist!” X suggested as he entered another room, using the window to shoot at the reploid. Seeking cover, X thought as he stared at his injured leg. ‘Not sure if I’m glad Vava’s a sadist or I’d be captured by now.’

 

“Playing hide and seek?” Vile read the blueprint. The next room had too much space. ‘X just signed his death wish.’

 

“?!” X wasn’t able to avoid the explosive Vile shot as the purple reploid stalked into the room for a quick shot. Vile asked, “Did you honestly think I’d come here guns blazing?”

‘I should’ve seen that coming.’ Thrown to the opposite wall, X quickly recovered and jumped back to his feet. Dashing forward with his sword in the air as Vile tried to shoot him down.

 

‘Snap!’ Deflecting the shots, X didn’t think Vile would hold onto his arm as he thrust forward. Holding onto the surprised teen’s arm, Vile twirled X to the side, throwing his balance as he swung his leg towards X’s own. Once the teen landed on the floor, Vile lets go and immediately stepped on X’s saber arm.

“AHHH-cK!” X screamed as Vile shot his stepped arm, but was silenced temporarily when Vile stepped and pressed down on his upper chest. X coughed out blood, shuddering slightly as Vile continuous pressing down. “V-va...Va!”

‘Cute.’ Vile couldn’t help the thought popping out as he watched the teen struggle underneath him. Grabbing onto the reploid’s boot with one arm, X glared at him with blood dripping from his mouth as his injured arm twitch and bleed.

 

_Struggling when he knows he’s going to lose._

 

“X...” Vile relished the moment before warning his _friend_ , “if you’re going to take that A-Class Hunter’s side then I’ll have to destroy you, too.”

“D-do your worst!” X taunted as his injured arm tossed a debris at Vile’s face. Vile cursed under his breath, his shot missing by an inch from X’s head as he tumbled back.

‘Freaking Sadist!’ X thought as he sat up and sent out a premature charge shot, pushing Vile further.

“!!!” Tumbling down to the ground once more _given how intense the recoil his shot gave him_ , X winced as he might have dislocated his arm during the process. X used his good arm to crawl to a hiding spot, ‘I.. got to hide!’

“Why you lil-!” Vile swore, having an inward dent on his helmet. He could remove it, but X’s real charge shot is too overpowered. Vile wants his head where it belongs thank you very much. Vile stared at the blood trail leading to a table _._ “That’s it. You’re dead wimp!”

 

“X!”

 

“?” Vile dodged just in time before another charge shot from the opposite room. Vile shoots back and hears the familiar sound of his attack being deflected by a Z-saber. ‘Who the-?!’


	2. In Safe Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero is pissed, Vile knows he’s dead in the face of a saber and X falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero to the rescue~

“Z!” X answered back, clearly hurt as he used the table to prop him up. “G-glad you’re okay...”

“...” Zero’s eyes narrowed, his sapphire eyes turned towards the enemy. Vile scowled, “Zero. How the fuck did you recover from a critical damage-?!”

 

Vile wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Zero dashed forward. Without hesitation, Zero aimed to slice the reploid to bits.

“Shit!” Losing his arm, Vile found himself inching fast to a corner as Zero continues waving his sword at him. ‘Sh-should’ve gotten a saber beforehand!’

 

*Crash!

 

“Urgh!” Even if he lost an arm and have his armor cut through, Vile was still able to find the opportunity of kicking Zero’s head to the ground as he used the window as a support. Vile quickly picked up his amputated arm, courtesy of Zero _,_ before breaking the window.

“Until next time!” Vile didn’t waste any time, jumping out before the devil recovered. [He was this close to losing his head too as Zero dashed with his saber slicing in a clean horizontal motion.]

“Vava?!” X called out, alarmed at his enemy’s stunt. Limping towards the window, X placed his arm onto the windowsill and gasped to see Vile land on top of a ship. X thought, ‘the Rogumer? Wasn’t it supposed to be in its testing stage?!’

“The fuck?!” Vile dodged another shot and turned to stare at Zero with his buster arm raised. “How tenacious. Grr.. You won’t be lucky next time X!”

 

* * *

 

When the aircraft flew off, X turns to his friend with a sheepish smile. “Thanks for the... save?”

 

“Zero?” X tilted his head as Zero wrapped his arms around him. X was glad he’s under adrenaline or he’d be in a world of pain.

“You disobeyed my orders.” Zero muttered under his breath, tightening his embrace.

‘Is Zero angry or frustrated?’ X doesn’t know which one, much to his dismay.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t want to worry you.” X used his good arm to wrap around Zero. X then leaned on Zero, “and can you carry me? I think I broke a leg during the battle.”

“...” X felt Zero remove his embrace, deciding to carry him bridal style given his injuries. X closed his eyes, leaning towards Zero’s chest and reminding his friend. “Don’t forget Axl...”

“I won’t.” Zero looks down at X. Zero holds him close, muttering. “sorry about that.”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault.” X really should have slept before this. Hopefully, Dr. Cain is alive and the Council isn’t dumb enough to allow its people to go into mass hysteria. ‘A little nap would do the trick.’

“I think my response is appropriate” Zero must be staring at him, “because you’re leaking.”

 

“Ah...” X didn’t feel the tears fall to be honest. “It happens all the time. ~~There’s no time for mourning.~~ ”

“Don’t worry... I’m here.” Zero reassured as he watched X fall asleep. “I’ll handle it.”

 

[The world gone black.]


	3. Connection Retry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final reminder that Rockman X: Final Frontier and Rockman X: Reploid Rebellion are sibling timelines. :3
> 
> *Right. X still doesn't know he's an android mind you hehehe... :>

“Hmm?” X looks around, realizing he’s in front of Dr. Cain’s house. More specifically, he’s at the doorstep of their final house now in ruins.

[If Dr. Cain listened to him, the male would be alive.]

“A simulation.” X remarks, watching his finger pass through the doorbell. He’s had these moments a lot, re-imagining plausible events and what could’ve happened.

 

**A constant simulation to obtain the best outcome**

 

“What a problem.” X sighs, waiting for the individual he should not be worrying about. X talks to himself, waiting with a frown. “How many times have I done this?”

“More importantly, how many times will I choose to forget the failed results?” X crosses his arms, watching a reploid come into view. One of them is Signas. The other one is obvious. It’s Zero but then there came the third party...

“Axl…?” X tilts his head, watching the grim expression of all his companions. Once the door opens, X follows them, hoping his mind will finally accept the most probable event occurring without him.

 

...

 

“No. This can’t be it.” X shakes his head, not listening to the conversation of all his friends. He knows what will happen next. Re-positioning of the Maverick Hunter Main Headquarters (Humanity trusts Dr. Cain more than most scientists), disruption in human-reploid interaction (fluctuating the economy and increasing political disputes), and implementation of an agreed, holistic and effective countermeasure established for the Reploid Rebellion. The last one should be the slowest, if not for whatever he gave to Zero.

“What is it then?” X watch the three reploids stand up to leave. Looking for anything out of the ordinary before leaving, X picks a glowing key emitting 1s and 0s.

“Definitely a simulation.” X examined the white key spurring binary codes and contemplated if he could interact with the digital Dr. Cain.

_“Why does shit always happen before my birthday?” Dr. Cain cursed, pulling out a hidden flask. X crunched his nose, taking a step back._

“Hmm...Maybe I shouldn’t.” Aside from the fact the doctor would most likely drink while he chat with him, X knows it wouldn’t do any good because Dr. Cain is a... chaotic individual. His father is so unpredictable. [Dr. Cain would also berate him for not fighting back which was really dumb because that would mean a dead X.]

 

* * *

 

Exiting the room, the brunet suddenly found two doors in front of him.

 

“Wow me. You wanted to telepathically communicate with my buddies? Aw~ You shouldn’t have.” X praised himself silly, taking each door into account. X isn’t going to question the opportunity, especially when he can enter only one door. One was a crimson door with golden highlights while the other one was ebony black with red highlights. X pointed at the crimson door, “Zero... (and then he slowly pointed at black door) Axl.”

“...” X stared at his key and opted to open Axl’s door. X brought the key forward, hearing a click from the black door. X gasped, “it works?!”

 

Looking beyond the door, X thought the hallway looked lonely.

'Is this Axl’s psychological state or his creator’s liking?' X looked over Zero’s door before deciding to enter his new friend’s mind territory. 'I can always talk to Zero later.'


End file.
